This research project will permit a continuation of studies of the contributions of prostaglandins and other bioactive agents to the cardiopulmonary changes that occur in association with acute pulmonary embolism; and studies of the hazards of autotransfusion with special emphasis being placed upon the changes in platelet function and in the coagulation and fibrinolytic mechanism. The effects of various tissue-blood interfaces upon the autotransfusion process will be studied. The long-term goals of the research are to find ways to reduce the severity of the cardiopulmonary of acute pulmonary embolism and to eliminate some of the hazards of autotransfusions.